As Mulheres de Sua Vida
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Tom Riddle esqueceu que poderia acontecer mais uma vez. TG. HG.


As mulheres de sua vida

Ela sabia bem o risco que estava correndo ao descer, mas escolheu fazê-lo mesmo assim. Seu corpo estava ficando gelado, mas já não importava. Seguia Tom, pertencia a ele de corpo e alma, e amava-o com quase tudo que tinha.  
><em>Quase.<em>  
>Esta era a palavra secreta, a chave de todos os mistérios que Tom Riddle jamais poderia desvendar. Aquilo que era puro e intocável, um mistério que pertencia apenas a mulheres como ela e Lily Potter, dispostas a se arriscar por um amor desinteressado e puro, por um bem maior, não por egoísmo.<br>E Tom nada sabia disso, é claro, e por isso mesmo acreditava que estava vencendo. Aquela era glória dele, e ela seguia em frente sem deixar que qualquer uma daquelas coisas transparecesse, sem saber que ele não as reconheceria mesmo que as visse.  
>O caminho era belo, apesar de tudo. Apesar dos ratos e dos esqueletos, da pele abandonada de cobra. As serpentes esculpidas na entrada eram delicadas e brilhavam com vida, vida que se esvaia dela a cada instante que passava.<br>Estátuas de pedra que eram símbolos de um poder e uma grandiosidade que passara. Nada mais justo que ela passasse também, já que fora a responsável por tudo aquilo. Água escorrendo, fria e ritmada, como o sangue que passava cada vez mais devagar por seu coração.  
>Não tinha importância, na verdade. A vida era feita de escolhas, mesmo uma vida curta como seus poucos onze anos, e Ginny sabia disto perfeitamente bem. Aquele era o seu caminho, no qual caíra imediatamente ao molhar a pena para escrever no diário pela primeira vez, o qual reafirmara ao roubar o diário de volta para si pela segurança dos outros.<br>Ela seguia o caminho para a morte de coração aberto, aceitando-a, abraçando-a como uma amiga. Não tinha importância, de verdade, pois sabia que fizera o que deveria fazer. E se jamais visse novamente a luz do sol, o sorriso de seu irmão ou os olhos verdes de Harry, estaria tudo bem. Seu sacrifício jamais seria em vão, disto ela tinha certeza.  
>A voz de Tom era melodiosa e tocava profundamente cada parte de seu ser. Ele cantava em língua de cobra, baixa e vigorosamente, enviando-a ao sono eterno. Aos sonhos que o precederiam, de contos de fadas e batalhas épicas. Sonhos de princesas resgatadas de monstros, sonhos nos quais ele não deveria aparecer.<br>Mas era parte grande demais dela, e ela o via. Os cabelos escuros e os olhos frios a encarando com desprezo. Mas sorria para ele, pois mesmo amando Tom, sabia que o levaria a sua ruína. Sabia que ele estava enganado, que suas esperanças se tornariam mera ilusão a partir do instante que a sua vida deixasse de existir.  
>E, se já estava a caminho do inferno, poderia muito bem abraçar o diabo. E ele a aceitou em seus braços, mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho, era real para os dois. Ela o olhou nos olhos, e tocou a boca dele com a sua, sem resposta. Não precisava de resposta: sabia muito bem que Tom Riddle não sabia amar.<br>Mesmo assim continuou a beijá-lo, solta em seus braços, entregue no sonho como estava na realidade, perdida na câmara. E eventualmente, ele correspondeu o suficiente, com brutalidade, declarando possessão.  
>Só que existem coisas que ninguém pode possuir por completo.<br>Um dos muitos erros de Tom Riddle era esquecer que as pessoas não eram coisas e não podiam ser plenamente compreendidas ou controladas. Sempre haveria um recesso escondido e secreto, no qual ninguém conseguiria penetrar.  
>E, conforme ele foi desaparecendo, ela soube que ele tomava forma na realidade. Seu coração acelerou, tentando bater tão rápido quanto possível todos os anos que jamais teria. Sua mente, no entanto, estava em paz.<br>Ela descera até ali em amor perfeito e confiança perfeita.  
>Duas coisas muito além da imaginação de Tom.<p>

* * *

><p>Por isto mesmo foi ali, onde imaginara um dia que começara a conhecer os segredos da vitória, que Tom Riddle foi eternamente derrotado. Não era bom em ver o todo, o grande esquema das coisas, o bem maior. Era por demais obcecado em detalhes e por seu próprio poder para perceber que seria tolice esperar que uma jovem apaixonada o colocasse na frente do príncipe de seus sonhos.<br>Todas as coisas que ele não percebeu até ser tarde demais.  
>Ainda era cedo, e o corpo dela ainda tinha alguma vida quando Harry finalmente chegou. Uma respiração quase desaparecida, uma pantomínia de uma vida que já acabara. Ele sacudiu o corpo dela, murmurando ferventemente para que acordasse, mas era tarde demais.<br>"Ela não vai acordar" sussurrou Tom, com toda alegria de quem triunfa.  
>O jovem olhou em volta, assustado, e discerniu a figura conhecida.<br>"Tom? Tom Riddle?"  
>O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça, reprimindo a risada.<br>"O que você quer dizer com ela não vai acordar? Ela não está..."  
>"Ainda está viva, mas por um fio" ele disse, enquanto o jovem o encarava confuso, sem saber o que pensar direito a respeito daquela estranha aparição.<br>"Você é um fantasma?"  
>"Uma memória. Preservada por cinqüenta anos em um diário"<br>Os dois olharam para o diário caído nos pés da estátua de Salazar, mas não falaram mais a respeito do assunto. Era mais do que Harry poderia entender, mais do que Tom gostaria que ele soubesse, ainda que fosse morrer em breve.  
>Não fez qualquer esforço para ajudá-lo, não era do seu interesse que Harry concluísse o óbvio rápido demais. A cada instante, Ginny estava mais próxima da morte, e a cada instante, fazia-o mais forte. Era bom que o menino desperdiçasse bastante tempo. Era bom que fizesse esforços tolos na tentativa de conseguir algo que em absoluto não tinha como conseguir.<br>"Eu esperei muito tempo por isso, Harry Potter. Por uma chance de falar contigo."  
>"Acho que você não está entendendo! Estamos na Câmara Secreta! Nós podemos conversar depois..."<br>"Nós vamos conversar agora."  
>A varinha de Harry estava em seu bolso, como a alma de Ginny. Em breve, ambos seriam meras lembranças e Tom seria a única realidade que sobrara.<br>"Como a Ginny ficou assim?"  
>"Bom, essa é uma história longa e interessante. Acho que a resposta mais direta para ela é que ela ficou assim porque confiou demais em estranhos."<br>"Do que você está falando?"  
>Claramente o rapaz estava perdendo a paciência e isso fazia com que Tom achasse mais graça ainda dos tolos que acreditaram que Harry Potter poderia tê-lo realmente derrotado.<br>"O Diário. _Meu_ diário. A pequena Ginny vem escrevendo nele há meses. Ela me contou todos seus segredos, abriu seu coração por completo. Falou sobre como os irmãos implicavam com ela, sobre como suas roupas e livros eram de segunda mão, sobre como ela achava que o grande Harry Potter jamais lhe daria atenção... Era muito chato de se ouvir, todos aqueles segredos tolos de uma menina de onze anos. Mas eu fui paciente. Eu respondia, e ela me amou. 'É a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! É como ter uma amigo que eu posso carregar no bolso!'" Tom riu alto, e continuou. "Eu sempre fui capaz de encantar as pessoas que queria, Harry. Então Ginny permitiu que sua alma escorresse por entre as páginas do diário, e era exatamente o que eu precisava. Fui ficando mais forte, alimentado pelos medos e segredos mais profundos da pequena Ginevra Weasley. Eu fui me tornando mais poderoso, mais poderoso do que ela, o suficiente para começar a inverter o processo e me infiltrar na alma dela."  
>"O que você quer dizer com isso?"<br>Céus, o garoto era estúpido.  
>"Você ainda não advinhou, Potter? Foi Ginny Weasley quem abriu a Câmara Secreta. Ela quem deixou mensagens ameaçadoras nas paredes e estrangulou os galos. Ela quem açulou o basilisco para cima daqueles sangues-ruins e na gata do aborto."<br>"Não..."  
>"Sim. Claro que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo no começo. Foi bastante engraçado. Você deveria ter visto as coisas que ela escreveu depois... "Querido Tom... Eu acho que estou perdendo a memória! Tem penas de galo nas minhas vestes e eu não sei de onde elas vieram. Querido Tom, eu não lembro o que fiz na noite do Halloween, mas um gato foi atacado e tem tinta na frente da minha roupa. Querido Tom, Percy não para de dizer que eu estou pálida e não pareço ser eu mesma. Eu acho que ele suspeita de mim... Teve um outro ataque hoje, e eu não sei onde eu estava. Tom, o que eu vou fazer? Acho que estou ficando maluca... Acho que estou atacando todo mundo, Tom!"<br>Ele riu de novo, banhando-se em sua própria glória.  
>"Demorou muito tempo para a garota estúpida parar de confiar no diário. Ela finalmente teve suspeitas e tentou livrar-se dele."<br>"Ela foi mais esperta do que você achava, não é?"  
>"Mas você quem o encontrou, Harry. Você, de todas as pessoas, quem eu mais queria conhecer..."<br>"Eu? Por quê?"  
>E Tom falou, sem parar, a respeito de como pensara em Harry Potter, na importância que aquilo tinha, em seus planos para conquistá-lo, na decepção em descobrir-se novamente nas mãos de Ginny, em como tentara fazer com que aquilo se transformasse em seu favor, atacando Hermione Granger, levando-a até ali, com Harry em seus calcanhares. E fez a pergunta para a qual todos queriam saber a resposta: como sobrevivera.<br>"Eu mesmo não sei como sobrevivi. Mas sei por que você não pode me matar. Porque minha mãe morreu para me salvar. Minha mãe comum, nascida trouxa. Ela impediu que você me matasse."  
>E Tom Riddle acreditou que tivesse entendido tudo, acreditou que o sacrificio de Lily fora tudo o que fizera Harry sobreviver. Acreditou ter a resposta final para a sua pergunta, e não era mais do que sorte. Pura sorte, da qual ele não gozaria agora.<br>Esqueceu de imaginar que tipo de pessoa é capaz de provocar tamanha devoção, tamanho amor.  
>Esqueceu que poderia acontecer <em>mais uma vez<em>.

* * *

><p>Era tarde demais, Harry soube quando tentou levantar a menina em seus braços. Seu corpo estava frio e rígido. A pequena Weasley se fora. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, de culpa, de dor. Era culpa dele também que tivesse morrido. Fechando os olhos lentamente, tocou os lábios dela com os seus, esperando, tolamente, que aquilo fosse acordá-la de seu sono de morte.<br>Mas sua vida não era um conto de fadas. Ginevra Weasley não acordaria nunca mais.  
>Com pesar em seu coração ele seguiu, carregando o pesado corpo da garota em seus braços. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, a sensação de ter perdido algo que jamais chegara a conhecer.<br>Ela morrera porque não fora rápido o suficiente, ele acreditava nisso. E a dor nos olhos de Ron parecia ainda pior quando abriu a porta do escritório de Minerva para encontrar os Weasley chorosos em seu luto. Não fora capaz de salvá-la.  
>Doía ter que contar o que acontecera. Como era difícil tentar explicar que não fora culpa dela, que ela não fizera por mal, que fora apenas ingenuidade. Como era difícil ouvir os lamentos dolorosos de Molly abraçada ao corpo sem vida da filha que tanto quisera.<br>E os olhos de Dumbledore falavam de compaixão.

"Muito bem, Harry. Você esqueceu apenas de alguns detalhes importantes" falou o diretor, finalmente, encarando-o por trás dos óclinhos de meia-lua.  
>"O que?" perguntou o garoto, confuso, encarando o diretor.<br>"Você me diz que Ginny roubou o diário novamente depois de saber o que ele estava fazendo com ela, certo?"  
>"Sim, mas não foi..."<br>"E que ela concordou em descer para a câmara, segundo Riddle?"  
>"Sim, mas..."<br>"Então ela sabia que iria morrer. E o fez mesmo assim."  
>O silêncio encheu a sala, o olhar de horror da Sra. Weasley, que esperava ser acusada a qualquer momento, a confusão de Arthur, a dor de Ron.<br>"Por que, Harry? Ele lhe disse por quê?"  
>"Ele queria me atrair..."<br>"Tom, sim, mas e a Srta. Weasley?"  
>"Eu... Eu não sei."<br>"Ela desceu até a câmara secreta sabendo que você a seguiria. Ela roubou o diário pois sabia que você estava com ele. Ela penhorou a própria vida para te proteger."  
>A dor da culpa tornou-se ainda mais forte do que antes, e o rapaz abaixou a cabeça.<br>"Eu... Sinto muito."  
>"Nunca sinta muito por ser amado, Harry. Ela o fez porque o amava com pureza, e isso, provavelmente, foi o suficiente."<br>"O suficiente para que?" perguntou Arthur, ainda confuso.  
>"Para renovar a proteção que Lily deu a ele. Para extendê-la. Ginny caminhou livremente para encontrar a morte e com isso, salvar Harry. Ela se sacrificou, como Lily, para que ele vivesse. O amor dela vai protegê-lo pelo resto de sua vida. O sangue dela, e de todos aqueles que tem o mesmo sangue que ela."<br>Todos olharam confusos para o diretor.  
>"Ela pode ter morrido, mas entregou para vocês um novo filho no lugar. E deu a Harry a chance que nunca teve de ter uma família. Claro, são vocês quem devem decidir, e não é mera substituição, mas..."<br>O diretor não chegou a acabar de falar, Molly estava já agarrada ao garoto, soluçando sem parar.  
>"Mas é claro, claro que queremos ele! Pobre criança sem família, e nós... Temos mais espaço agora..."<br>"Seria o que Ginny iria querer" respondeu Arthur, sóbrio. "Sem dúvidas."  
>O sol estava se pondo nos terrenos de Hogwarts, sim. Mas mesmo em meio a morte, uma nova etapa começava.<br>Um momento melhor.  
>Uma família.<br>A primeira de sua vida.

* * *

><p>Harry teve duas filhas. Gêmeas.<br>Lily e Ginny Potter.  
>Como deveria ter sido.<br>Quando beijou a jovem menina na testa, viu os olhos castanhos se arregalarem pela primeira vez. O beijo encantado que não acontecera antes.  
>"Bem vinda de volta".<br>E o bebê sorriu, aninhando-se nos braços cheios de amor.  
>A primeira e última garota de sua vida.<br>De todas elas.


End file.
